MSPARP Adventures
by hyperfeline
Summary: A collection of random MSPARP chats that I did.


carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

arsenicCatnip [AC] joined chat.

CG: NEPETA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

AC: :33 huh? *ac abandons her current shipping project and dashes over to cg*

AC: :33 karkitty! h33 h33 *ac hugs you*

CG: OH GOD, OKAY, YEAH, HUGS, AWESOME.

CG: NEPETA, SINCE YOU WERE HERE LAST, I'M MISSING LIKE...

AC: :33 whats wrong?

CG: 3 PAIRS OF UNDERWEAR.

CG: DID YOU FUCKING TAKE THEM?

AC: :33 i don't think so...

CG: MY AWESOME BOXERS WITH THE CRABS ALL OVER THEM?

AC: :33 ((what...? lol))

CG: (( Just rol; with it XD ))

CG: (( Roll* ))

AC: :33 i haven't s33n those...

CG: MOTHER"FUCKER"!

CG: I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE HELL THEY ARE!

CG: CRABDAD'LL BE PISSED, LIKE, EVEN MORE THAN USUAL IF THEY'RE GONE.

AC: :33 well mr grumpy paws. who else was at your hive?

CG: HE GOT THOSE SPECIAL MORE ME LAST PERIGEE'S EVE.

AC: :33 i'll look for them..

CG: WELL, YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON HERE. AND THEN A FEW WEEKS BEFORE THAT, TEREZI CAME OVER BUT, WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE TAKE MY UNDERWEAR?

CG: BEFORE THAT IT WAS ERIDAN AND SOLLUX, IT WAS "SUPPOSED" TO BE JUST ME AND SOLLUX FOR GAME NIGHT.

CG: BUT ERIDAN DECIDED TO TAG ALONG LIKE A DOUCHEBAG.

AC: :33 maybe she thinks your underwear smells purrfect. h33 h33!

CG: UGH...

CG: DOES SHE HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT THE IMPLICATIONS OF STEALING A GUYS UNDERWEAR IS?

CG: THAT'S FUCKING PERVERTED ANYWAYS.

AC: :33 why would anyone want your underwear...

AC: :33 ((omg i just came up with something super funny))

CG: (( What? XD ))

CG: (( I thought maybe it might have been Nepeta cause like, super flush crush ))

AC: :33 ((a epic plot twist to this))

CG: (( Awright, play it out :P ))

AC: :33 ((okay. but its werid. h33 h33!))

CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!?

AC: :33 *ac looks in drawer*

AC: :33 how did these get in here?

CG: WAIT, WHAT? YOU HAVE THEM!?

CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE MY UNDERWEAR!?

AC: :33 *blushes* i don't remember taking these...

AC: :33 hey who set me up?

CG: AGAIN, HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU ABOUT YOU NOT KNOWING?

CG: I KNOW YOU HAVE A MAJOR FLUSH CRUSH ON ME, SO HONESTLY I THINK YOU'D BE THE NUMBER 1 SUSPECT.

AC: :33 i do like you...\

AC: :33 and someone knows...

AC: :33 *ac hides*

CG: SOMEONE KNOWS? WHO KNOWS?

CG: OTHER THAN ME, SINCE I CAN PICK UP THE HINTS A MILE AWAY AND SHIT.

CG: ALSO, SORRY IF I'M UPSETTING YOU.

AC: :33 huh? *ac looks up*

AC: :33 its okay karkitty

CG: AND I'M NOT NECESSARILY SAYING I'M CREEPED OUT OR IRRITATED ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL.

CG: IN FACT IT'S LIKE... KIND OF REALLY FLATTERING.

AC: :33 really?

AC: :33 h33 h33!

CG: YEAH, REALLY.

CG: HONESTLY EVEN IF YOU "DID" TAKE THEM, I DUNNO... MAYBE I'D SEE IT MORE AS A COMPLIMENT THAN ANYTHING?

AC: :33 that i was brave enough to smell your stink?

AC: :33 cause these smell...

AC: :33 *ac throws undies in lake*

AC: :33 oops

AC: :33 ((lol))

AC: :33 ((are you stil there?))

CG: YEAH, WELL, WHATEVER.

CG: (( And yeah I'm still here :P ))

CG: JUST, YAKNOW, I DUNNO, I THOUGHT STEALING SOMEONES UNDERWEAR WAS LIKE... WELL I MEAN IT'S SORTA CREEPY YEAH.

CG: BUT, PEOPLE ONLY DO IT TO PEOPLE THEY'RE REALLY ATTRACTED TO OR WHATEVER.

CG: I THINK.

AC: :33 ...

CG: ISN'T THAT HOW IT WORKS?

AC: :33 karkitty...

AC: :33 *ac gets nervous*

CG: SORRY, ALRIGHT, I'M BEING FUCKING WEIRD NOW.

CG: YOU SEE? THIS IS WHY IT'S BETTER FOR ME TO ACT GRUMPY AND ANGRY AS SHIT AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY.

CG: CAUSE OTHERWISE, I'M JUST FUCKING WEIRD.

AC: :33 no.

AC: :33 your not.

AC: :33 :33

AC: :33 *ac jumps in cg's lap*

AC: :33 you're purrfect

CG: OH, UH, OKAY...

CG: *CG BLUSHES LIKE A FUCKING RETARD, REACHING UP AND RUBBING THE BACK OF HIS NECK, FEELING EMBARRASSED*

CG: WHAT MAKES ME SO PERFECT EXACTLY?

AC: :33 *ac jumps up, suriprised*

CG: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MY BLOOD COLOR IS.

AC: :33 karkitty? someone is banging at my door...

AC: :33 and silly paws! that doesn't matter to me!

AC: :33 *ac hides*

AC: :33 i'm scared...

CG: WAIT, WHAT, SERIOUSLY?

AC: :33 someone's banging on my door

AC: :33 and pounce isn't here...

CG: WELL ASK WHO IT IS.

AC: :33 okay *ac dashes over to door*

AC: :33 *she asks who is there*

AC: :33 huh? what's he doing here?

CG: WHAT'S WHO DOING HERE?

CG: WHAT'S GOING ON?

AC: :33 *ac backs up*

AC: :33 karkitty.

AC: :33 i know who stole your underwear

AC: :33 h33 h33

CG: WHO/

CG: ?

CG: WHAT?

CG: WHO STOLE MY UNDERWEAR?

CG: AND PUT IT IN YOUR DRAWERS?

AC: :33 it was eridan. he wanted to embrass you. he says that you insulted him. he's coming over to your hive to kick your butt. h33 h33!

AC: :33 *ac protects cg*

AC: :33 ((i have no idea))

AC: :33 ((lol))

CG: UM...

CG: OH, WELL, YEAH, I GUESS I DID INSULT HIM A LOT DURING GAME NIGHT.

CG: JESUS THIS ALL SEEMS KIND OF ELABORATE THOUGH DON'T YOU THINK?

AC: :33 i guess so.

CG: I'LL PING FEFERI AND ASK HER TO TRY AND CALM HIM DOWN MAYBE.

AC: :33 now i have kick him out of my hive

AC: :33 ugh...

CG: YEAH, GOOD LUCK WITH THAT.

AC: :33 h33 h33!

CG: I'LL MESSAGE FEFERI AND TRY TO GET HER TO TALK TO HIM.

CG: UM... AND UH...

AC: :33 okay

CG: I DUNNO, IF YOU REALLY WANTED.

CG: WE COLD GO OUT ON A DATE OR SOMETHING SOMETIME...

AC: :33 ...

AC: :33 yes! *ac tacklepounces cg*

AC: :33 *she kisses him*'

CG: GAH! WHOA! OKAY! U-UH...

CG: I UM, I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY BEEN KISSED BEFORE.

CG: EVEN IN RP.

AC: :33 h33 h33!

AC: :33 eridan is giving me a werid look right now.

AC: :33 *ac jumps around like a crazy meowbeast*

AC: :33 *she's so happy*

CG: HAH, OKAY OKAY, CALM DOWN.

CG: NOW I'M GONNA MESSAGE FEFERI ABOUT THIS SHIT WITH ERIDAN OKAY?

AC: :33 * ac hugs cg*

AC: :33 purrrrrr

AC: :33 *ac sticks her tougue out at eridan*

CG: ALRIGHT, SHE SAID SHE'LL MESSAGE HIM ABOUT THIS STUFF.

AC: :33 thank cog...

CG: OH, OKAY, I'M BEING HUGGED AND CUDDLED AND PURRED AGAINST NOW APPARENTLY.

AC: :33 he's getting annoying

CG: WHAT'S HE DOING?

CG: DID HE WEAR THE FUCKING SPEEDO AGAIN?

AC: :33 *ac looks around* he's... my shipping wall? get away from there!

AC: :33 ((lol wow sp33do!))

AC: :33 ((i just heard thunder...))

CG: CLAW HIS FUCKING FACE OFF.

CG: WAIT, NO, DON'T DO THAT.

CG: YOU'LL GET ARRESTED CAUSE HE'S ROYAL BLOODED AND SHIT.

CG: JUST LIKE.

CG: LOOK AT HIM ALL PISSED.

AC: :33 okay. *ac gives eridan her best glare*

AC: :33 ((what am i doing? lol))

CG: (( I have no idea XD ))

AC: :33 ((glub... h33 h33!))

AC: :33 karkitty? i think i n33d your help!

AC: :33 *ac hides*

CG: WHAT? WHY? WHAT'S GOING ON?

AC: :33 fdkjfb mtrkeh moemgom rohs,imtx,ost,sg,hxmerfekmxg rllhel[p khe;lp khelpresggfvc dafagadpard

AC: :33 dsmfiusrdngwierge

AC: :33 wmkergrmeriiytoreteqrtqtrertrqewqg

AC: :33 *ac tackles eridan*

AC: :33 roar!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.

AC: :33 karkitty?

AC: :33 oh no...


End file.
